This invention relates to earbuds and earphones and, in particular, to earbuds and earphones that securely but comfortable fit in the ear. Numerous attempts have been made to provide earbuds or earphones that securely, but comfortably engage the user's ear. There few things more annoying to a user of earbuds and earphones than having to constantly adjust and reseat the earbud or earphone, unless it is the discomfort to the sensitive parts of the ear caused by trying to wedge the earbud or earphone in place. While there are some successful designs, these designs are often complicated and expensive.